Logos
Logos on white or transparent backgrounds (does not include title cards or other title images). Channel and programming block logos Nickelodeon Nickelodeon_mime_2.jpg Nickelodeon_1979_Logo.jpg Nickelodeon 2.png NickelodeonBlack.png Nickkkk.jpg Nickelodeon logo 2009.png Nickelodeon_schweiz_logooo.png Plain Nickelodeon logo.png Nickelodeon Splat Logo.gif Nicksplatterlogo.png Nickelodeon logo.svg Nick on CBS.gif|Nick on CBS (2002-2004) Nickelodeon_flag.png Nickelodeon Logo DVD 2008.png Nickelodeonlogo2.png Nickelodeon_logo_.png Nickelodeonlogo1.png Nickelodeon_splat_2.png Nickelodeon_Logo_2004.png Nickelodeon Pixels.png Nickkk.jpg NICK Splat Logo.png Nick Logo.png Nickhd.png Nick hd.png Nick2 (Pre-2009).png|Nick 2 (2002-2009) Nick2.png|Nick 2 (2009-present) Nickelodeon HD (Pre-2009).png Nickelodeon_HD.png Nickelodeon_logo_DVD_tab.png|Nickelodeon logo used on DVDs since 2013 New nickelodeon animation studio logo.png Nickelodeon productions.jpg Nickelodeon halloween logo.png|Halloween logo Nickelodeon KCA blimp logo.jpg|Kids' Choice Awards logo variant Nickelodeon Jellyfish Logo.png|Jellyfish variant logo Nickelodeon spongebob logo.png|Spongebob variant logo Jellyfish-shaped Nick logo.jpg|SpongeBob jellyfish variant logo Bat-shaped Nickelodeon logo.png Nicktoons TV / Nicktoons Network / NickToons NicktoonsSPLAT.png NicktoonsTV.jpg Logo nicktoons.png Nicktoons logo (colors reversed) (2003-2005).png Silver_Nicktoons_logo.png Blue Nicktoons logo.png Nicktoons OLd Logo.png Nicktoons_tv.png Nicktoonsuklogo.png NickToons UK logo (2007-2010).png|2007-2010 UK Logo NickToonsters_(1).png Nicktoons1999.png|1999-2009 NickToons Bomb Logo Nicktoons_red_reflective.png NickToons logo 2009.png|2009-2014 Logo Nicktoons UK logo (2010-present).png Nicktoonslogo2014.png|2014-present Logo NicktoonsUK.png|Current Nicktoons UK logo Nicktoons_us_hd.png|Current HD Logo SNICK / TEENick / The N / TeenNick / NickRewind Snick.jpg TEENick 2001.png TEENick 2001 Blue.png TEENick Logo 2005.png The N 2002 (Red & Yellow).png The N 2002 (Blue & White).png The N 2002 (Dark Green & Sand).png The N logo 2004.png The N 2002 (Purple & Blue).png The N (2002) Print.png The N (2002) Inverted.png The N new.png The N logo 2008.png The N (2007) Print.png|Print Logo The N (2007) Inverted.png TeenNick logo 2009.png|2009-2016 Logo TeenNick 2016.png|2016 Current Logo NAN_logo.png|Teen Nick Cyan Logo The '90s Are All That logo.png The_Splat_logo.png|2015-2017 The Splat 2D Logo The-Splat-Nickelodeon-Logo-Nick.png NickSplat.png|2017 NickSplat Logo NickRewindLogo.png Nick Jr. / Noggin Nick Jr. OLd logo.png|Hand Holding Nickjr2logo_(1).png|2006-2010 Logo Nickjrtoologo_(1).png|2014 Logo with 2006 Symbol Nick Jr. Australia.png|Australia Logo Nickjrbird.png|Parrots Nick_jr_star.jpg|Stars Nickjr birds.png|Birds Nickjr air.PNG|1995 Grabbing Son Logo Nick_Jr._Hugging_Logo_2002.png|2002 Hugging Logo Nick Jr. Armidillos (2004).png|2004 Armidillos Nick Jr. Frogs (early).png Nick Jr. Elephants (2006).png|2006 Elephants Nick Jr. Horses (2004).png|2004 Horses Nick Jr. Raccoons (2005).png|2005 Raccoons; this was used as the Nick Jr. On Demand logo and the on-screen bug for split-screen credits Nick Jr. Bats (2006).png|2006 Bats; there is also an on-screen bug with this during Halloween Nick Jr. Boos (2006).png|2006 Ghosts; there is also an on-screen bug with this during Halloween Nick Jr Bears logo 2006.png|Teddy Bears; this was used as an on-screen bug from 2006-2008. NKJR productions.png Nick Jr. Frogs (2004).gif|2003 Frog logo, commonly seen on the opening logo of Nick Jr. DVD prints Nick Jr. 2004.png|Circles Nick Jr. Grabbing Son (2006).png|2006-2009 Grabbing Son Logo Nick Jr. Plush Beardogs.PNG|Plush Beardogs Nick Jr. Plush Bunnies.PNG|Plush Bunnies Nick Jr. Plush Robots.png|Plush Robots Nick Jr. Plush Scaters.png|Plush Scaters Nick Jr. Plush Space Monkeys.PNG|Plush Space Monkeys Nick Jr. logo used for Blue's Clues.png|Blue's Clues Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Go, Diego, Go!.png|Go Diego Go Nick Jr Logo Nick Jr. logo used for LazyTown.png|LazyTown Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Oswald.png|Oswald Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for The Backyardigans.png|Backyardigans Nick Jr. logo Nick Jr. logo used for Wow Wow Wubbzy.png|Wubbzy Nick Jr logo Nick Jr. logo used for Yo Gabba Gabba.png|Yo Gabba Gabba variant nkjr elephan.png|Little Bill Nick Jr logo 1534600458018.png|Dora the Explorer Nick Jr Logo Nickelodeon_junior.jpeg Nick Jr. logo 2009.svg Nick_Jr._2_logo.png Nick_jr_2_logos.png Nick_jr_too.png NickMom_logo with Old Nick.png|NickMom logo with 1984 Nick font?? NickMom logo.png|NickMom Spring Noggin +2.png|Spring Noggin +2|link=SPRING Noggin +2 Noggin.png|Print version Noggin_(Gray).png|Gray version Noggin_Without_Smiles.png|Logo without face Noggin_1999_(Print).png|Science Bottle print Noggin_1999.png|Science Bottle Noggin_2001.png|Bubbles Noggin_2002.png|Blue/Green Bird Noggin_2007.png|Train with Nickelodeon logo NogginBug.png|Ladybug NogginBoat.png|Paper Hat Noggin Storybook.png|Storyboard Noggin Dragon.png|Dragon Noggin Blocks.png|Cubes Lion.png|Lion Noggin Logo (Pre-2003).png|Flower used from February 2, 1999 to April 6, 2003 Noggin App Icon.svg|2015 Noggin app icon 800px-Noggin_logo_(2019).svg.png Nick at Nite Nick_at_nite_0.png|1985-1992 Logo Nick_at_nite_1.png|1992-2002 Logo Nick at Nite OLd Logo.png|2002-2006 Logo Nick at Nite 2006 logo.png|2006-2007 Logo Nick at nite.png|2007-2009 Logo Nick@Nite_2009.png|2009-2012 Logo Nick@Nite_2012.png|2012 Current Logo Nick@Nite_HD_Logo.png|2009 HD Logo NickMusic NickMusic Logo.png|Nick Music Logo NICK HITS 2009.jpg|Pre-2009 Nick Hits Logo Nickhits (1).png|Pre-2009 Nick Hits Logo Drums 275px-NickHits.png|2009 Nick Hits Logo Show and movie logos Nicktoons Doug logo.png|Doug Doug logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png 1BFF0B53-8317-4EE3-B2CF-9A18D0060E30.png Rugrats logo.gif|Rugrats Rugrats logo 2.png Rugrats Logo.png Rugrats 1024.jpg Rugrats_logo.png Rugrats 1991 Logo.jpg Rugrats logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png The Rugrats Movie transparent logo.png Rugrats in Paris (Logo).png Logo his 03 rugrats-go-wild-movie-265x149.jpg Ren & Stimpy Logo.png The-ren-and-stimpy-show-4f281fc000ecc.png|Ren & Stimpy 1494366735-ren-and-stimpy.png Ren and Stimpy logo.png Ren and Stimpy logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Rocko's Modern Life VHS logo.png Rocko's Modern Life logo.png Rocko's Modern Life logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Rocko’s Modern Life anniversary logo.jpg RMLSCLogo-0.png 1280px-Aaahh Real Monsters Logo.png AaahhRealMonsters-71492.png Real Monsters DVD logo.png Aaahh!!! Real Monsters logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Hey_Arnold!!.png|Hey Arnold Hey Arnold logo with image.png Hey Arnold! logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Hey Arnold movie transparent logo.png HeyArnold The Jungle Movie logo.png Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie logo.png Kablam.png AngryBeavers.png The Angry Beavers logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png CatDog Logo.png Catdog-77995.png|CatDog Tumblr inline ndx1q4TXjU1r9a7fc.gif CatDog.jpg Catdog-568f0ee795158.png CatDog logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png 1547765_373490af11_o.png The Oh Yeah Cartoon Logo.png Oh Yeah! Cartoons alternate logo.PNG The-wild-thornberrys-53e80421bbf17.png Thornberryslogo.gif Wild thornberries logo.png|Wild Thornberrys Show.gif Wild Thornberrys Movie logo.png SpongeBob SquarePants logo1.png SB 2002.png Spongebob Logo (first).png Spongebob Logo (second).png SpongeBob SquarePants logo.png|SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants Logo 2008.png Spongebob Logo (fourth).png New sb logo.png SpongeBob alt logo.png The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie transparent logo.png Sponge Out of Water logo.png 16BA4268-9BA3-4EDA-98FC-A56B7F7280F8.png Rocket Power logo.png Rocket Power logo 2.png|Rocket Power Rocket Power alternate logo.png Rocket Power Group Picture.jpg Rocket Power logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon watermark).png As Told By Ginger Logo.png ATBGLogo.gif|Ginger Logo AsToldByGingerLogo.png As Told By Ginger Title.jpg 1494621054-showlogo atbg 200x125.png 700C7111-A85B-4585-8051-9E1702ED261F.png FairlyOddParents1.png Fairly OddParents Logo Idea by Cuddlesnowy.png FOPwithoutNicklogo.png FOPnewLogo.png FOP logo with big Nick crown.png 6BA75BC4-8D6E-4581-94C2-C12596D582BD.png Grow Up Timmy Turner transparent logo.png InvaderZimTVSeriesLogo.jpg|Invader Zim Logo Invader_zim_logo_by_invaderpark-d3c6mh1.png Invader Zim logo and characters.gif Invader Zim comic logo.png Chalkzone_=_Logo.png ChalkZone logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png ChalkZone logo without Rudy.png Jimmy_Neutron_movie_logo.png The_Adventures_of_Jimmy_Neutron_Boy_Genius_logo.png JIMMY_NEUTRON_LOGO.png Jimmy Neutron Franchise.png 3D04461B-16EF-48DC-9C25-A82FAC9D21DA.png All grown up.gif All Grown Up Logo.png|All Grown Up All Grown Up logo.png Th_agu_logo.png Th_teenagerobot_logo.png Teenage-Robot-Nick.gif My Life as a Teenage Robot logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Danny_Phantom_logo.png 250px-Danny_Phantom_logo.png|Danny Phantom Danny Phantom logo neu showseite.png 91FA6B3B-A424-481F-B13E-C539F7B6BDC7.jpeg 599FDC32-31C9-4100-A45A-D1B01DD08252.png Avatar logo without Nick logo.png 300px-Avatar_The_Last_Airbender_logo.svg.png Nickelodeon - Avatar - The Last Airbender - TV Series Logo.png Catscratch_Logo.png The X's without Nick logo.png The_X's_Logo.png The X's logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Mr_Meaty_Logo.png|Mr. Meaty El_Tigre_The_Adventures_of_Manny_Rivera_logo.png El Tigre logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon logo).png Th_wayside_logo.png 9369.gif BATBY.png BATBYOLDNICKLOGO.png BATBYNEWNICKLOGO.png Super Scout.png Mighty_b_logo.jpg The_mighty_b_logo.png|The Mighty B! The_Mighty_B!_=_Logo.png Star-dima-2.png Rugrats_Pre-School_Daze.png Penguinsofmdgscar.jpg Th_penguins_logo.png Fanboyandchumchum.png Planet-sheen-logo.png Tuffpuppy.png|T.U.F.F. Puppy Winx Club Logo.png Kung Fu Panda - Legends of Awesomeness logo.png The Legend of Korra logo.png Robot monster.jpg Robot and Monster logo.png|Robot & Monster Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.png TMNT logo 2.png 2CA4F6BF-B52F-43D6-9A22-0ACE6383692A.jpeg 220px-Monsters vs. Aliens logo.png Sanjay and Craig logo.png Rabbids Invasion logo.png BreadwinnersLogo.png|Breadwinners HarveyBeaksLogobyU&PF.png HarveyBeaksTitle.jpg Pig Goat Banana Cricket logo.png The Loud House logo.jpeg The Loud House logo.png Pink Malinky Logo.png|''Pinky Malinky'' Pinky Malinky BG.png|Pinky Malinky Bunsen Is a Beast logo.png|''Bunsen is a Beast'' Biab.png Prototype Bunsen is a Beast logo.png Welcome_to_the_Wayne_logo.png|''Welcome to the Wayne'' Welcome to the Wayne Logo.png The Adventures of Kid Danger Logo.png|''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' The-adventures-of-kid-danger-and-captain-man.png rise-of-the-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles.png|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty logo.png|''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' Glitch Techs logo.png Glitch-techs-logo-nickelodeon-nick.jpg Glitch Techs New Logo (with Nickelodeon logo).png The Casagrandes Logo.png The Casagrandes Logo.jpg It's Pony - Logo.png Itsponylogo.png Live-action shows Hey_Dude_logo.png Clarissa Explains It All Logo.png AYAOTD_logo.png AYAOTD_DVD_logo.png Roundhouselogo.gif Adventures_of_Pete_and_Pete_logo.png Adventures of Pete & Pete logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png My_Brother_and_Me_logo.png Secret_World_of_Alex_Mack_logo.png All_that.jpg 1300039944 Snick Logo.png All That logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Good_Burger_logo.png Mystery_Files_of_Shelby_Woo_logo.png Kenan_and_Kel_logo.png Kenan & Kel logo (with 2009 Nickelodeon wordmark).png Noah_Knows_Best_logo.png Noah Knows Best.png Nickcannonshowlogo.jpg Drake-and-josh-arrow.PNG Drake & Josh.png Thumb-DANDJ.png Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Logo.png Zoey 101 = Logo.png H2O- Just Add Water.jpg ICarly-Logo.png ICarly = Logo1.png ICarly logo 2.png True Jackson VP Logo.jpg The Troop logo.png Bigtimerush.png Big_Time_Rush_Episodes_Logo.jpg Victorious.png Anubis-logo.png Houseofanubisupdate.png Supahninjas.png Nick_Supah-Ninjas-Logo1.jpg Bucketandski.png Logo_FRED2.png How to Rock Logo.png AwesomenessTV.png Hoa2.png Sam cat logo.png Sam and Cat logo2.png Haunted Hathaways Logo.png Every_Witch_Way_Logo.jpg FileD-TNG logo.png MaxandShredLogo.png Show-logo-bella-and-bulldogs-ios.png Bella-and-the-bulldogs-logo.png|''Bella and the BullDogs'' Henry_Danger.png Game_Shakers_logo.png|''Game Shakers'' The-thundermans-logo.png The Other Kingdom Logo.png|''The Other Kingdom'' Ride-Logo-Nickelodeon-YTV-Breakthrough-Entertainment-Buccaneer-Media.png HST Logo 001.png|''Hunter Street'' I-Am-Frankie-Logo-Nickelodeon-Deutschland-Presse-Nick-Germany-Press.png Star Falls Logo.png|''Star Falls'' KnightSquad Logo.png Game shows DoubleDare-Logo.png|''Double Dare'' Double Dare 2000 logo.png DoubleDare2018.png Nickelodeon GUTS.svg.png|''Nickelodeon GUTS'' Mfggutsjpg.jpg|''My Family's Got Guts'' Figure_it_out_logo.png|''Figure It Out'' (1997) 728px-Figure It Out 2012.svg.png|''Figure It Out'' (2012) Brainsurgelogo.png|''BrainSurge'' Family-brainsurge-1.png|''Family BrainSurge'' Webheads.jpg|''Webheads'' Webheads-nickelodeon-logo.jpg|''Webheads'' logo with branding, used outside of Canada Nick Jr./Noggin shows EureekasCastleLogo.png GullahGullahLogo.png BluesCLuesLogo.jpg Blue'sClue'slogo.png BC with 2009 Nick Jr logo.png Blues_clues_logo_without_nick_jr_logo.png Blue’s Clues logo with Nick logo.png Blue's Room.png BluesRoomLogo.png Blue's Clues & You! Logo.png Nickelodeon Blue's Clues Reboot Teaser Image.jpg Dora the Explorer 2000 Logo.png Dora_the_Explorer_Logo_with_Characters.jpg Dora the Explorer.gif Dora_the_Explorer_logo 2009.png Dora the Explorer logo.svg.png DoratheExplorer.png Go Diego Go! OLd Logo.gif Go Diego Go! - logo (English).png Diego logo.gif Lgo_nickelodeon_go_diego_go.png Dora_and_Friends_Into_the_City_-_Original_logo.png Little Bill Logo.png LB with Pre-2009 Nick Jr logo.png LB with 2004 Nick Jr logo.png LB with 2009 Nick Jr logo.png Oswald.gif Oswald OLd Logo.jpg Max_and_Ruby_2002_Logo.png Max and Ruby Pre-2009.png Max and Ruby 2006 Logo.png Max_and_Ruby_2009_Logo.png The Backyardigans-0.png Backyardigans logo 2004.png Backyardigans logo 2006.png Backyardigans logo 2009.png Wubbzy logo.png 1200px-LazyTown logo.png|LazyTown Logo Nick Jr. Branding Variant 3965c579af3c1870871df0f5a4c360a318d8bad2.png TeamUmizoomiNickJrlogo.png|Brand Team Umizoomi Logo used outside of Canada smlogo_wonder-pets.gif WonderPetsLogo.png|Brandless Wonder Pets Logo, used in Canada. Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan-logo.png PAW Patrol Logo.png Peterrabbitlogo.gif Blaze and the Monster Machines logo.png Shimmer and Shine Logo.jpg Nella the Princess Knight logo.png Sunny Day logo.png Top Wing logo.png Butterbean's Café Logo.png 5afd7b306554160a79bea1f7.png|Bubble Guppies Logo Corn-And-Peg.png Abby Hatcher.png Noggin play-with-me-sesame.png Noggin oobi logo.png|Oobi Noggin Logo Tweenies with Noggin logo.png Miffy with Noggin logo.png|Miffy Logo Noggin Variant Connie the Cow with Noggin logo.png|Connie The Cow Noggin Logo Jack's Big Music Show.png|Jack's Big Music Show Noggin Logo Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies 1998 logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (1998-2000) Nickelodeon Movies 2000s logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2000-2008) Nickelodeon Movies 2008 logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2008-2009) Nickelodeon_Movies_current_logo.png|Nickelodeon Movies (2009-present) Harriet the Spy logo.png|''Harriet the Spy'' A Series of Unfortunate Events logo.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' Nacho Libre logo.png|''Nacho Libre'' The Spiderwick Chronicles logo.png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' Wonder Park logo.png Other logos Nick_premium.png Kids Choice logo from 1988.jpg Nick_Studios_Logo.JPG Nickelodeon Magazine 1993.png NickelodeonMagazine.jpg Nmag2.png 535px-Papercutz_Nickelodeon_Magazine_logo.svg.png Nick Jr. Magazine 2000.png Nick Jr. Magazine 2005.png Nick-jr-magazine-logo.jpg Nickelodeon_video.jpg Nick_DVD_logo.png Nick Jr. DVD logo.png Nic logo.gif Nick.com 2000.png Nick.com 2000 Splat.png Nick.com 2004.png Nick.com logo 2006.png 2000px-Nick com new.svg.png NickJr.com 2001.png NickJr.com 2004.png Nick Jr Dot Com 2009.jpg Nickelodeon GaS logo.png Nick GaS logo.png Slime Time Live.jpg NickelodeonRewindLogo.png Nick Radio logo.png Nick co uk logo.png NickTime.svg.png|Nick Time NickelodeonUniverseLogo.jpg|Nickelodeon Universe (pre-2009) Nickelodeonuniverseee.PNG|Nickelodeon Universe (2009-present) Nickanimationstudios.png|Nickelodeon Animation Studios (pre-2009) Nickelodeon_Animation_Studio_2009.png|Nickelodeon Animation Studios (2009-present) NAS90.png|Nickelodeon Animation Studios (Est. 1990) Nick Records logo.png|Nick Records (pre-2009) Nickelodeon Studios.png The Nick Box logo.jpg|The Nick Box 61453740_430452261076341_8983333349837766656_n.png|Nickelodeon Family Suites by Holiday Inn (pre-2009) 61611224_431612994295367_2374780833497088000_n.png|Nickelodeon Family Cruise with Royal Caribbean International (pre-2009) Category:Galleries Category:Logos